The Origins Of Insanity
by TheyAreNext
Summary: With the Kishin on the loose, the wavelength of madness is spreading. Will Stein be able to cope, or will he fall to the insanity and bring everyone else down with him? Sorry I haven't updated in months, been busy with stuff. Will get around to it soon
1. Prologue

**THIS IS YOUR ONLY SPOILER WARNING. YOU HAVE NOW BEEN OFFICIALLY WARNED.**

Pairings: None initially, but later Medusa/Stein, Soul/Maka, possibly others...

Please R+R, I need any constructive criticism I can get, as, you see, this is my first work and I'll need it to help me along the way. However please don't flame me. I'll delete any flames.

I don't own Soul Eater. That's a bit obvious considering this is a fanfiction site, but neh. Furthermore if anyone would be willing to beta for me in this and/or future stories please let me know in a review.

oOoOoOo

SoUl EaTeR: tHe OrIgInS oF iNsAnItY

Prologue: Around goes the clock, begins to tick, tock

oOoOoOo

It was a silent morning, unlike most. the only sound to be heard was that of the clock ticking away in the background.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He lit up his cigarette. He had the most unfathomably insane look in his eye as he clicked the lighter and held his one pleasure towards the flame.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He put the now lit cigarette in his mouth and puffed away.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The sound of footfalls could be heard outside. He snapped up and finished his cigarette, discarding the end into an ash tray. He stood up and went to the door. Opening it, his expression became all the more insane. "So you were alive... Medusa"

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Stein's alarm suddenly went off. He woke up, snapping upwards, and nearly headbutting Marie in the process, who had brought him breakfast. "Good Morning, Stein-kun"


	2. Uno

SoUl EaTeR: tHe OrIgInS oF iNsAnItY

Uno: The Sound

oOoOoOo

"Good Morning, Stein-kun" Marie looked cheery as per usual, despite having Stein nearly head-butt her. "Morning."

"Just a dream, huh." Stein thought to himself, "But is it possible...? No, we confirmed the kill... But there was no soul, she may still be alive..." "Are you okay, you seem very out of it?" Marie asked worriedly, but Stein just shrugged and said "It's nothing". It was then he noticed she had made him breakfast. "That wouldn't happen to be for me, would it?"

oOoOoOo

"Aah, man I'm tired" said a still sleepy Soul. "Well it's your own fault for staying up so late. What did Stein want you for anyway?" Questioned Maka, but Soul just said "Something cool. That's all." Maka shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Anyway, he wants us both down later, you'll find out what it is then, Maka." "I guess so."

oOoOoOo

Toilet paper – Check. Candles – Check. Paintings – Check. "All right, everything is perfectly symmetrical." Kid said with a strangely creepy tone of fascination in his voice. "Liz, Patty, let's start another good day." Liz stared at him in disgust, whilst Patty started laughing in the maniacal way that she always does.

Just as they were about to enter Shibusen, Kid shrieked. "Th-th-the symmetry is gone! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I'M WORTHLESS, I'M SCUM, TRASH!" One of the gigantic candles hanging off the edge of Shibusen had been cut in half, by none other than Black Star. "Hey, Kid. Duel. Now."

oOoOoOo

"The insanity... Is spreading. Much faster than anticipated. I don't have much time until it devours me" Stein thought to himself. "Something, I don't know what, is speeding up the process. This time it isn't Marie. Could it be that Medusa is nearby? No, that's absurd. She died. But then what...?" "Stein-kun, Justin-kun wants to speak to you." His train of thought was completely obliterated by Marie saying that. "Tell him to come in."

oOoOoOo

_

Sorry for lack of much storyline in this one. There'll be more storyline in numero dos. Either way, R+R please, and still looking for Beta {I know it's only the same day as I initially asked for one, but meh.} Anywho, toodles.


	3. Dos

Okay, I know it's my third part today, but what can I say. I'm bored. I don't own Soul Eater. You'll be glad I don't. Also I'm going to be starting off this chapter with a fight scene. I know it'll be terrible, so please read and review. Also still looking for a Beta...

oOoOoOo

SoUl EaTeR: tHe OrIgInS oF iNsAnItY

Dos: Illusions Of Grandeur

oOoOoOo

Kid fired two shots at Black Star, which were dodged with ease. He kept shooting, but he missed every time. At one point he saw and opening and went for it, pumping dozens of bullets towards him... Which passed right through him. "After-images?!" Kid exclaimed. He turned around to dodge the attack that would inevitably come, but was far too late. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, beaten. But that wasn't the worst of it. "You... YOU GOT ONE OF MY SLEEVES DIRTY! I'M COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL! A TOTAL FAILURE! I don't deserve to live, I should just go die..." "Yeah, yeah, whatever, it'll wash out." Liz said huffily, evidently annoyed at losing. Patty just taunted Kid. "Anyway, Kid," Black Star began, "We have bigger fish to fry. Apparently Stein needs to talk to us about something to do with the Kishin. That Kishin... I, as the man who will surpass God, will bury it's head in the ground!" He smacked his fist into the palm of his hand.

oOoOoOo

"Let's see, Shini-Shini-Goroshi... Hello hello, Shinigami-sama?" "Ah, Maka. Stein has asked to see you and Soul urgently. He says it's... Urgent." "MAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA, are you perfectly all right? Daddy will protect you."

One 'Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop' later...

"Anyway, you'd best be going now, Black Star and the others are on their way too." "Okay," replied Maka, "Bye Shinigami-sama."

oOoOoOo

"Is everyone here? Then I'll begin. I'm sure you're aware of the madness wavelength that is caused by the Kishin and the Black Blood, no? There are some people, such as myself, who are prone to being affected by it and going insane themselves, causing another mad wavelength. Now, because of the nature of this, this causes the wavelength to grow, causing more people to become infected, and causing it to grow even more. However I've discovered a way of counteracting this in Justin here. When I am close to him..." Stein moved over towards Justin, "...The wavelength lessens, and the speed at which I am infected gradually slows, until finally it stops." "Why are you telling us this? We aren't prone to it as you are." Maka queried. "Everyone is susceptible to madness, some people are just more resistant than others. In the end..." The maddest look entered Stein's eye for a split second, then faded and vanished. "…We're only human." "None of us are prone to the infection though, so I don't see why we, specifically were ca-" "Maka." Stein began, "Black Star is actually very susceptible." Black Star's eyes suddenly widened, the veins in the back of the eyeball becoming visible. "His father, White Star, became obsessed with power and became a Kishin. The same thing nearly happened to Black Star. I saw it in his eyes, one time recently when he was fighting Death The Kid. He's trying to avoid the demon's path, but it's a struggle uphill. Either way, that's enough for tonight, we'll continue our discussion in the lesson tomorrow. The next part involves everyone."

oOoOoOo

That night, Stein went to bed earlier than usual. Something was troubling him. It had worked with all the other subjects, so why didn't his madness stop spreading when he got close to Justin? "You've felt it, haven't you Stein? The madness... It isn't going to stop. It will consume you. But I can stop it. We can rule this madness, together." "Medusa... Is this the insanity or is that really you?" "This is me. So how about it, Stein? Will we rule, together?" And just for a moment, the most insane grin went across Stein's face.

"I'll think about it."

oOoOoOo

_

Thanks for reading.


	4. Tres

Okay, before we begin...

LovingMonday: Thank you for the Beta offer, I've sent a connection and am awaiting response.

Haladflire65: Thank you very much, that made my day =]

So here we go, chapter three. I hope it lives up to any possible expectations. Furthermore, I've tried to make it more clear who is speaking, please review and tell me if it's become clearer.

This chapter focuses more on a different pairing. I'll not spoil it, so just read.

oOoOoOo

sOuL eAtEr: ThE oRiGiNs Of iNsAnItY

Tres: Lessons On How To Breathe

oOoOoOo

It was late at night. A thin sheet of snow covered all of Death City. The normally wicked crescent moon was now wearing a Santa hat, drooling snow now instead of the standard blood.

"Two weeks left huh?" Soul looked frustrated. "14 days... Wait, since when was I counting them?" "Counting down the days? Isn't that what you'd usually call 'uncool', Soul?" Soul had just noticed Maka was wide awake, standing beside him. "Huh." Maka muttered, and then they were both silent, just staring into the winter wonderland. Then, the pair turned to face each other. Soul became so lost in Maka's eyes that he could swear at one point he stopped breathing. They shared a single kiss, filled with passion. They became so lost in each other that their souls began to resonate with each other, until they noticed they weren't alone. They were in the presence of a black cat, a young death god, two sisters, a shocked-looking teal-haired boy, a brown-haired weapon, and a scary-looking doctor. They immediately broke off the kiss, Soul going into his usual 'So uncool' pose, and Maka yelping.

The peeping had earned Stein, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid each one of the trademark Maka Chops.

oOoOoOo

THREE DAYS LATER

"Stein, are you able to obtain what I've requested?" Medusa queried Stein "I'll have it to you before the year is up, Medusa..." Stein replied, the previously practically trademark insane look now gone from his face. "And in return, the madness is removed, and we rule together?""Of course. I don't break my promises" Medusa replied. "Well, I look forward to hearing of favourable results. I will see you soon... Stein-kun." And just like that, the insane look had returned.

oOoOoOo

"MAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA I HEAR YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHY DO THEY GROW UP SO QUICKL-" Death Scythe was cut off by a single 'Direct Noggin Shinigami Chop'. "Maka, I have a new mission for you. It has come to our attention Stein is in allegiance with Medusa and has been ordered by her to obtain a demon tool being transported from Florence, Italy to Arachne's domain on New Year's. Your job is to prevent Stein from obtaining the demon tool and try to bring him back to his senses. My son, along with his weapons, will be following the transport and infiltrating Arachne's castle. This is a dangerous mission, so if you wish to pass up the opportunity I will understand" Shinigami spelled it out pretty well. So Stein was a traitor now? "I will do it, Shinigami-sama." Maka accepted the mission. She had to bring him back to his senses before he lost himself completely. "Thank you, Maka. Also, please bring Soul. There's a high chance he'll respond badly and attack. And also, be careful." And with that, Maka left.

_I should get some sleep, it's really late, _Maka thought to herself, but when she got home, she noticed that soul was at the table, with candles lit, and a full meal cooked, sitting at the piano.

_Then again, I'm not really that tired. _Maka smiled and sat down at the table.

oOoOoOo

So, how was it? Review please. Also, there hasn't been much Stein x Medusa yet, but it'll come eventually, don't worry.


End file.
